Psychosis
by RadFoxUK
Summary: A/U Where women hold the power, men are militaristic only. Set in 2021 this follows the same lines, but also changes the story nigh completely. Elizabeth Maple replaces Tsukune, as a strong female character, Yōkai Academy is an all girls school and so all characters are female, it is a place for the top echelons of Yōkai society to make connections and alliances. !UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: These first three chapters are just going to be a test to see if this story can acquire an audience, the whole story will take some time to complete, it will also have an irregular posting schedule.

I will need feedback. Please be honest and tell me of any mistakes, bear in mind that I am British so American spellings are not a correction to me… However if I am using American spellings please correct me. Colloquialisms in speech or thought are to be ignored though. Thank you!

Also the cover image was lifted from slodive inspiration/brown-hair-with-highlights/ If you know or are the original owner of the image and have identifying proof please notify me if you want the image removed, thank you!

 **Psychosis Part 1**

At Yōkai Academy it is always cloudy, on the verge of a torrential downpour but in all the centuries since time there was frozen it has not rained nor has the sun shined the entire campus is subject to a nigh permanent gloom. It is this gloom that causes Elizabeth to run smack dab into the middle of an all-out brawl between two groups of 'monsters', who seem to be fighting over an age old feud, to the left are the panther like Katzuki people which possess scalpel sharp claws, canines that could rip your throat out and the speed and flexibility of a panther. To the right are the Ahna people who have the tremendous speed of a piranha and the teeth of a piranha, although the teeth of an Ahna are metal enthused and atomically sharp: They can chew through anything, from titanium to bone, to you.

Unfortunately for the fighters, when Elizabeth enters the area she is almost immediately swiped by a Katzuki's claw and something horrific is about to happen due to insignificant, minute nick.

But let's not get too far ahead of ourselves here! Damn, I haven't even introduced myself yet! I'm Grey, Mister or Missus Grey, it does not matter, for I am neither male nor female, here nor there, I am a consciousness without a body nor have I ever had a body of my own, to my knowledge. Elizabeth just calls me Grey, yes Elizabeth knows I'm here, how could she not for I currently inhabit a space in her skull, her brain to be more precise (Although I must say it's not been as roomy since the instalment of Elizabeth's Neural Computational Connection, NCC for short.).

I, Grey, am omniscient (I know all~!) But am unable to relay what I know apart from what is currently relevant to Elizabeth's survival. I am going to tell you the story of the 'Yōkai Incident' and some of the time leading up to it and after it.

It is 2021 and in the recent years several notable things have happened: Global warming, the bogey man who inhabited the minds of those looking to the future has effectively been combatted via the Athena Device, a machine which attracts Nitrogen, Carbon Monoxide, Sulphur, Carbon Dioxide and other similar pollutants and its partner the Mobius Device which combats the pollution in the ocean, both were introduced in early 2021 and workings are still unknown to the public and many of the worlds governments, the Mobius being made by Japan and the Athena by Germany. Due to overwhelming public outcry mainly due to the Brazil Reactor Incident of late 2017 - Where poor containment procedures, cheap materials and general psychopathic level lack of care for human lives lead to several radioactive waste disposal sites to leak causing to deaths of over 500,000,000 people. – new more militaristic laws were enacted and globally enforced where companies would be held accountable for all and any deaths that occurred due to their lack of care when disposing of waste.

In 2017 The US and its allies openly admitted that the amount of money it was costing to take and hold oil fields in the middle east being more than they were gaining from the oils fields, and so terror attacks dropped to minor occurrences, also all the man power and resources dedicated to the war effort by the countries involved were diverted to helping each country to get back on their feet: Due to this when to housing market bubble in Britain popped the country had its neo-industrial sector to carry it and so the effect of the bubble's pop was marginalized to only several thousand people losing their jobs and livelihoods compared to the estimated hundreds of millions of people losing their lives if the industrial sector hadn't phoenixed. Also the same has happened in America due to the diversion of resources and man power when capitalism failed, it is now currently estimated that by 2027 half of the US's 500 trillion USD debt to china will have been payed off.

Due to tighter gun laws including laws on who can distribute guns, who can buy them and the pricing system being over hauled mass shootings have become nigh extinct, domestic terror attacks and murders have also lowered significantly. Also due to worldwide pressure the stolen southern states of America were returned to the Mexicans meaning that the immigrant situation which had always benefitted the US was no longer there, a gigantic hit to the American economy which evened out over time.

In 2019 the science behind Cold Micro Fusion by a scientific team consisting of many European and Asian scientists organised by the British military and code named 'Cold Heat', this caused worldwide electrical costs to be incredibly low, also eliminating many countries needs for fossil fuels, lowering the chances of global fuel wars to almost impossibly low.

Due to the 2020 African Draught that almost removed Central and North Africa from the map a global effort was made to improve Africa and uplift its people from their tribal and war-like ways.

Essentially the human dimension is in a global time of peace and prosperity, a golden age of technological advancement has also allowed what seemed impossible to become possible. This to some is not what it is to others to some this is the perfect time… for war!


	2. Chapter 2

**Psychosis Part 2**

Sitting around the Kitchen table are Tom and Jackie Mapel with their daughter Elizabeth Mapel, "Liz…" Jackie starts only to be interrupted by a very miffed Elizabeth "I said, don't call me that, my name is Elizabeth, you chose it so you should at least use it! Anyway, no I am not going to some boring and useless university." "But…" Tom attempts "No, there is nothing of interest for me at any of these so called 'institutes of learning'." Which due to months of arguments and discussions, is the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back, finally conceding Jackie says "Okay, okay… then can you at least tell us why you want to go to _this_ one over all the over candidates?"

A few seconds pass as Elizabeth thinks of the best way to explain this to her parents. "I can't really say, it's not a logical thought process for once, it's simply that all the other Uni's rub me the wrong way but this one." She taps the pamphlet on the table before continueing. "Doesn't." "Fine, we discussed this last night, and this was the last time we were going to try and get you to choose another uni to attend, and if we could not we agreed to let you attend… Yōkai Academy." Tom explains. "I had a feeling that we would not succeed so I packed your bags with some essentials and a selection of new clothes I was hoping to give you for Christmas, there's still room for more if you want to pack some more stuff." Looking to the clock her mother adds. "But you'll have to hurry the transport the academy has sent will arrive at 3 and its quarter to 2 now!" Just catching the end of her mother's sentence as she sprints upstairs to pack.

Having packed some favoured stationary, her PC and - at Grey's behest - a few select 'tools'. Elizabeth is standing outside a marshmallow to the world as she stands in full winter garb while the snow lightly falls around her. Looking to her watch she is surprised to hear to sound of a bus engine as the second hand denotes the switch from 2:59 to 3:00, and not just any bus, but an old petrol bus, which are now almost all gone due to environmental laws and the advent of electric cars due to the substantial drop in energy prices.

She is even more surprised to see it's a replica of a 1950's American school bus in all its bright yellow radiance, however due to Elizabeth's optical implants, meant to correct her flawed vision, and her own personal modifications to said implants she can tell that it is an imperfect copy and has several details that do not match that of the original spec's.

When the bus pulls up it is empty but for the Driver, an old man in his late 50's to early 60's, who pulls a lever to open the doors, but much to her surprise also leaps to his feet extending his hands, "Your bags Ma'am?" he asks in a slightly raspy voice, handing the bags over she peers into the vehicle to spy black leather seats in the common arrangement, the Driver puts the bags to one side into what appears to be a baggage cage, then extending his right hand while his left goes to his back he asks "Your hand Ma'am?" answering with a courteous thank you she enters the bus with the assistance of the Driver and walks to the middle of the bus and taking a seat while the Driver returns to his original position driving the bus.

Having removed the constraints of her puffer jacket it now possible to observe Elizabeth's aesthetics: Elizabeth is blonde with hazel eyes and just above average looks with her hair styled in a loose pony tail, she has very light makeup, including dark red lipstick, foundation, blush and eyeshadow. Elizabeth is also wearing jeans with black combat boots and a grey cotton T-shirt with the phrase "General Zod's Quality Kneeling Pads, comfort when you need it most!" adorning the front in maroon.

Unknown to the world a conversation is taking place in Elizabeth's head between herself and Grey. "Yo, G-Man!" Angrily Grey retorts "I told you not to call me that, Liz!" to which Elizabeth chuckles. "I only do it to get a rise out of you!" Which causes the angry feeling to dissipate from her mind. "Anyway in all seriousness this will be unexplored territory for us Grey, feeling confident?" Elizabeth questions. "Fuck yeah!" Grey exclaims in a fake American accent. "we'll be fine if I handle all the mental and social aspects and to handle all the physical and 'militaristic' aspects." Grey continues. "These yuppie bastards won't know what hit 'em!" Elizabeth exclaims aloud with a laugh, causing the Driver to release a smothered chuckle.

Moving to the front of the bus Elizabeth, having heard the Driver's chuckle, and strikes up a conversation that lasts all the way till they pass through a tunnel. Throughout the conversation the Driver had been very clear that he could not give any information on the academy until they arrived there. So when they entered the tunnel and the Driver announced "We can now discuss Yōkai Academy, if you still feel the need?" To which Elizabeth of course replied. "Please, let's!" After a few moments of contemplation Elizabeth asks. "How did the academy gain its name?" Answering the Driver explains. "you know, if I didn't like you so much I'd play a joke on you and say something vague but since I do, like you that is, I'll tell you the truth however I doubt you'll believe me!"

With an air of scepticism Elizabeth encourages the Driver to continue. "Well okay, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Chuckling the Driver continues. "Its name comes from the name first used by humans to be used for the inhabitants of the second dimension. It's the Japanese word for monster." Elizabeth goes to interrupt but is stopped when the Driver holds his hand up and continues. "While your world, the human world, follows the laws of science ours, the yōkai world, follows the rules of magic. They are called the rules of magic because unlike the laws of science they can on very rare occurrences be broken, however this would require huge amount of power, there are myths of this happening but only one example is actually recorded history," The Driver stops talking and points over to the right side of the bus and out the window, Elizabeth looks to find that they are only now exiting the tunnel, but they world they are now entering is not her own. "Which was when the Headmistress of Yōkai Academy transported her academy from the Yōkai Dimension to this pocket dimension and unknowingly created a bridge between our two dimensions." Looking out the window at the passing scenery, Elizabeth whispers to herself. "This… This will take a little while to adapt to." Both the Driver and Grey to chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Psychosis Part 3**

"Don't fret Ma'am I'll get your bags now." At this Elizabeth gives up on hauling her bags over the top of the cage which is more than half way up her 6' stature. "Thank you, that was becoming a real bother, but are you sure you're alright getting-" Elizabeth began only to turn around, after exiting the bus, to see the Driver effortlessly lift her packed bags out of the baggage cage. Seeing the young women's stare and slightly a-jar mouth the Driver explains. "Did I ever once say that I was human myself?" After a few moments to compose herself Elizabeth replies just above a whisper. "Ah, no… No you did not." Handing Elizabeth her bags the Driver returns to his seat and goes to close the doors via the lever. "Um, thank you!" The Driver turns to Elizabeth and says. "You're welcome Ma'am, and good luck!"

Only as the bus departs through the tunnel does Elizabeth realize that in her need for information she had left her coat in the middle of the bus and not gone back for it while in her daze of realisation. "Well, thank fuck It's not winter here!" Elizabeth exclaims to herself and Grey. Grey suddenly shouts. "Back three steps, now!" Elizabeth immediately complies only to have a high speed cyclist whizz past obviously out of control, following the cyclist's path with her eyes she cringes in empathy when she hears a loud crash and the distinct sound of a bike wheel buckling.

Elizabeth speed walks down to the edge of the forest and as she does so she spies that the person involved is in fact a teenage girl, Yōkai Academy being what it is Elizabeth approaches but out of caution stays at least 5 steps back from the girl. "Hello? You alright?" It takes a few seconds, and Elizabeth is tempted to get closer but Grey warns her off, but the girl finally answers after regaining some of her faculties. "Yes, yes I'm fine! No need to worry!" Following up, and hoping to perhaps gain an ally Elizabeth asks. "Do you need any help? If you give me a-" But the girl interrupts her mid-sentence. "No I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself, don't worry yourself." The girl picks up the bike only to have the front wheel fall off and clatter on the ground, causing Elizabeth to chuckle while the unknown girl turns beetroot red. "Are you sure?"

Having laid down her bags Elizabeth is now studying the bike to see if it can be fixed, although neither girl is holding her breath. "Well while I'm doing this let's introduce our selves, I'm Elizabeth and you are?" Elizabeth asks, hoping to improve their relationship and gather intel on the situation she's in. crouching down next to Elizabeth the girl holds out her right hand which Elizabeth shakes. "Moka Akashiya, pleased to meet you Elizabeth!" The brunette says with a smile. Now that she's looking at her Elizabeth sees a collar around Moka's neck with a white jewel in a Germanic cross suspended from the collar by a snake scale silver chain. Continuing her work on unbuckling the bike's wheel Elizabeth asks. "I know this is rude, but what's the story behind the collar?" Fingering the collar's jewel Moka replies. "It's to do with a…" Only to abruptly stop as if scolded by an unheard voice to which Grey comments. "We may not be the only ones here with more than one mind." Elizabeth silently, mentally replies. "I have the same feeling too Grey."

Unable to think of a way to fix the wheel without the proper tools Elizabeth gives up. "I'm sorry but until the bikes sent off to a repair shop or I gain access to some tools that wheels gonna stay buckled." Both Moka and Elizabeth stare down at the bike for a moment before Elizabeth picks up her bags, Moka adjust her back pack and picks up her bike, putting her arm through the middle grabbing the steering shaft and resting the bikes weight on her shoulder. They walk together up the road till they meet a gravelled path and decide to follow that, although due to the mirk Elizabeth first has a root through her bags for her torch.

Finally arriving at the academy, they find that the welcome ceremony is already half way over. With the Headmistress having just been announced, and walking towards the podium from the right of the stage. There are easily a thousand students in the huge dining hall, which Elizabeth believes could be best described as the size and general style of three of the great dining halls from the old Harry Potter movies. There are two empty seats at the back of the hall which, after dropping their belongings off in the corner closest the rear entrance, rush to taking their seats just as the elderly Headmistress begins to speak at the podium.

"Children... Young adults you are the future for the Yōkai World and also the Human world, as of this generation of students one among you is human." Murmurs and mutters can be heard from the front end to the entrance of the hall. "Quiet!" The Headmistress demands, all sound in the hall ceases. "Thank you, as I was saying, this year there will be a human representative. A remarkable specimen of humanity at its finest, she has great intelligence and the physical ability to match it, I would advise you not to seek her out as it is likely you will end up being the one crawling away from that fight." She chuckles as more than half of the students in attendance make sounds of offence and denial while Elizabeth just smirks to herself at the back of the hall, a blush of embarrassment beginning on her cheeks from the compliments. "Now just to remind you, we have no rules other than there are to be no deaths on the campus, you may fight but if you kill your opponent you will face the consequences. However, if you do so in an attempt to stop them from killing their opponent you will not face judgement. I advise you not to lie as all occurrences on campus are magically recorded for the sole use of enforcing this one rule!" The Headmistress takes a serious tone when finishing her speech. She goes to take a step from the podium but steps back to add. "There is also an intelligent perception dampening spell active on campus, to help with allowing students to connect without the any stigma due to their species. That's all you may go, your home room tutors will be outside and will come to you and direct you to your classroom before then escorting you to your dorms. Home room classes will be housed in the same dorm."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'll tell you why I changed the main character and such, also I never said it was to be a fem-slash work there will be both f/m and f/f (No m/m due to personal tastes.), it's because when I read the R+V I+II manga(s) I was wholly disappointed in the story's progression and the weakling of a main character. I suppose that the weakness of Tsukune may have been an appealing audience tie in but it was not to me, I could not relate to him I was stuck thinking "FFS what's the idiot done **now**!?". I am also disgusted in the way harems in manga and anime usually end with the guy (or girl) only being with one person! The main character is breaking several people's hearts when they don't need to, by the time that the actual decision to pursue only one of the harem is made the harem members have bonded to the point that they have accepted that they would have to share.

To anyone unhappy with the state of my writing, I feel I must explain that when I've tried to write a book in the past I've started and gotten a surge at the start and then I wain down in quality. So I'm sorry if this goes the same way as my WALL-E FF. However, I shall try to persevere! Thanks for reading and please R/R.

 **Psychosis Part 4**

Having unpacked and stored her belongings in her dorm room Elizabeth takes the time this morning to decide on which 'tool' to take with her, taking Grey's advice she chooses a heavy hitter just to be safe, it's a locking fold out knife with a 4" Damascus blade on an Inox casing and ergonomic walnut grip. A tool which Elizabeth has cared for, for more than 8 of her 17 years and has be honed to a razor sharp state at Grey's behest Elizabeth sharpened the back side at the tip to make it slide better when used for stabbing.

(A/N: If you didn't know already this work is going to contain some swearing and what I think of as mild gore but you may disagree.)

Having set off early Elizabeth arrives a while early and with nothing better to do goes through several of her armed fighting style techniques in her mind, taking pointers from Grey. "I believe that the supernatural population has grown so self-assured of their superiority that they would underestimate us if they were to find out our identity, which may lead to us gaining enough victories to increase our social standing in the monster worlds pecking order." Elizabeth concedes to Grey's thinking. "Yes, I see your point but I still believe that I should train harder and more often as well." Sensing the start of another argument Grey answers. "Then we must do both, and we should find the location of the library so as to research our possible components, perhaps we could request school records as to find our most likely opponents?" Forgetting herself Elizabeth opens her eyes and states. "Then I'll ask the teacher when she arrives." Still not fully aware of her environment Elizabeth quite literally jumps when said teacher does arrive. "Ask me what?" Making an eek sound Elizabeth begins stuttering in her attempt at a speedy reply, it doesn't help that Grey is laughing like a madman at his practical joke. "Um, ah, r-right the um library, where is it?" Smiling the teacher chuckles before answering. "It's the easternmost building on campus." Opening the door, the teacher beckons in Elizabeth. Entering she asks the teacher. "Is there a set seating plan? Also may I ask if there's a Moka in our class?" Sitting down the teacher places her name plate on her desk, which reads Ms. Nekonome, and smiles at Elizabeth revealing elongated canines which sparks Grey to comment. "I believe that anti rape self-defence techniques may be helpful in dealing with an attacker who tries to bite us." "You mean I should twat ***** a bitch if they try to bite my jugular out?" "Yes!" While this mental conversation had been happening Ms. Nekonome had been searching through her desk drawers. "Yes there is a Moka in this class. Last name Akashiya?" "Yes, that's her, and the seating plan?" Looking over the document in her hand Ms. Nekonome. "I see no need for one at this moment in time, however I will not have conflicts in my class room so be aware I may enact one if need be."

Walking to the first rows of seats she places her courier bag down on the seat second from the left and sits in the leftmost seat, giving herself both a good view of the window and allowing her to use it as a makeshift mirror to avoid coward's attacks, also she is furthest away from the door allowing her ample time to ready a defence if an attacker comes to her. Although these are all unnecessary as if someone were to try and attack her Grey would warn her beforehand, but it's comforting to for her to know she has a last line of defence.

Over the next quarter of an hour most of the class fills up accept for a few seats, more than a few times Elizabeth has had to ward off people who made a point of attempting to move her bag. Like now although this one isn't moving away. "Just move your bag, if you don't I will!" With a quick look to Ms. Nekonome Elizabeth looks to the ceiling leaning her head back slightly while the 'pretender to the throne' moves closer still in her tirade. Quick as a whip Elizabeth shoots her head forward, and audible crack is heard and a squirt of blood splats on Elizabeth's shirt as the annoyance falls to the floor holding her nose. Elizabeth kneels down and whispers a growl in the girl's ear. "Fuck off, and go to the back bitch. You'd be dead if not for Ms. Nekonome." With a nod of apology to Ms. Nekonome Elizabeth returns to her seat.

Moka rushes in and begins to apologise. "Sorry I'm late I'm used to being able to bike everywhere bu-" Moka stops mid-sentence and rushes over to Elizabeth. "Are you alright your covered in blood!" As Moka gives a look full of killing intent to the rest of the class Elizabeth moves her bag. "It's not mine, also if your finished giving the rest of the class heart attacks…" Moka turns to Elizabeth with a questioning look. "I saved you a seat, oh here use this." Moka gives her a further look of question while taking the tissue before turning to her reserved seat and realising what Elizabeth meant. There is a splatter of blood on the desk and seat as well as a small pool on the floor which everyone seems to be avoiding.

At lunch time both Elizabeth and Moka go to the back of the West Wing choosing to only drink rather than have any food, they get their drinks from the nearby vending machine using Yōkai Tokens, the currency of Yōkai Academy. "So what Species are you?" Elizabeth asks. "I'd rather not say, to be honest I've had friends abandon me after learning what I am." "I'd rather no say either. What do you think of forming an alliance? Helping each other in both schooling and fights." "That sounds like a good idea. But don't think I'll go easy on you!" Moka agrees. "Never crossed my mind!" Elizabeth counters. Grey adds "Seal the deal." Taking her Academy pin off her blazer Elizabeth pricks her left thumb and smears a good amount of blood onto the right palm before adding spit to the mix. "Let's seal the deal." Sucking her thumb Elizabeth holds out her right hand to shake. Strangely Moka seems to be hesitant but copies the ritual and shakes Elizabeth's hand anyway. A small halo of light appears around their joined hands causing Elizabeth to exclaim. "What the-" Laughing Moka asks. "You've never done a blood oath before have you?" Elizabeth shakes her head. "I'll make it quick cause we need to get back. Essentially two or more parties make a spoken agreement and seal it with that ritual, anyone under the blood oath who breaks the agreement will be punished, it can range from experiencing pain to death. But seeing as our agreement wasn't too serious the most we'd get is enough pain to knock us out." Finishing just before they enter class they continue their day.

After the day's classes Moka and Elizabeth are walking back to their dorm rooms together when Moka feints, Elizabeth catches her and lays her down gently. "What's wrong?" Moka mutters an answer. "What was that?" Elizabeth asks leaning down only for Grey to scream. "Watch out, fangs!" Elizabeth goes to move to late and is already entrapped in Moka's arms. There's a second of pain and then an intense feeling of pleasure when Moka latches onto Elizabeth's neck. Elizabeth tries to struggle but Moka's embrace is too strong to escape.

Moka's jolted off of Elizabeth suddenly in an unanticipated show of strength. Elizabeth looks down on Moka with a hollow look of boredom, Moka feels like a scolded child when Elizabeth asks her. "Now, Moka please explain why you attacked me in that manner, or be prepared to face the consequences." Moka looking fully distraught takes a while to compose herself. "Um, I um I was thir-. Wait you're not Elizabeth, who are you?!" Yells pointing at Elizabeth's body. Which starts to laugh quite heavily. "I'm honestly surprised it took you this long to realise little vampire! I expect my scent's changed as well." Moka goes to attack when the imposter raises their hand and continues. "Slow down, you wouldn't win that fight." Looking more than a bit miffed Moka gives a look of distain to the imposter but never the less backs up. "Now then let me introduce myself, I'm Grey."

A/N: Grey is named after 'grey matter', the stuff in brains.


	5. Psychosis Final AN END

I've been trying to add more to this since my last post and thus far I've either been unable to write or what I have written is utter trash. However, this is not the first time this has happened and this time it has lead me to believe that I am unable to be writer. I have an idea, write it down but I have never been able to get very far with anything I've written.

So to conclude, This and all other work I produce here will very likely become open for adoption.

Sorry to have wasted your time if you'd hoped to see this finished by me! However, all my unfinished ideas will stay here on my account and any adoptions or continuations will be linked from here. I have a very weak plan for Psychosis if you want to continue this I shall send it to you via E-mail.


End file.
